


0800-Taxi-Sex

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sebastian, Drunk Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Taxi Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless sort of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	0800-Taxi-Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Boyfriend).



“Come on Jim.” He groaned, his hand being pushed away.

“No Sebastian, you’re drunk and more importantly we are in a taxi.” 

The blonde pouted, resting his head on his Boss’ shoulder, “Yes but you /own/ this taxi company. You can do what you want.” 

“Just because I can, doesn’t mean I will or want to.” He snapped, putting his phone away and crossing his arms.

Leaning forward, Sebastian pressed his lips to the man’s neck, nibbling under his ear, “I think you’re lying to me,” he moved his hand between Jim’s legs, “Well parts of you are.” 

Jim closed his eyes, teeth biting his lip, “Can’t you just wait? We’ll be home in five minutes, and you know, in a /bed/.” 

“But a bed is much less exciting than taking you over the back seat.” he purred, smiling at the groan leaving the other man’s mouth. Taking it as a yes, he bit harder into his neck and slid his hand to unbutton his seatbelt, pushing him down onto the leather roughly. With drunken coordination he pulled at his tie, Jim keening as his head was pulled up by his neck, “Not too rough tiger.” He whispered, “And be careful with the suit.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, and threw the tie to the side, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, “Suit schmuit, doesn’t matter.” 

Picking up the tie, he wrapped it a few times round Jim’s wrists and tied it round the door handle, his boss’ arms now pulled up where he couldn’t use them.

He sat back and smiled, “Just where I like you hmm?” 

“Shut up Sebastian.” 

“Good advice.” He said cockily, grabbing the handkerchief out of the suit jacket on the floor and shoving it in Jim’s mouth, “Thanks for the idea.” To that he received a death glare which Sebastian only laughed at. 

Working on Jim’s trousers, they joined his shirt on the floor as did the man’s shoes (he left his socks as Jim had a thing about bare feet). Then slid back up to nibble on his ear, “Oh if people saw you now, the great Moriarty tied up in rainbow boxers. I bet Sherlock would blush like the virgin he is.” Jim rolled his eyes and thrust his hips into Sebastian, now bored of talking. “Easy kitten, I’m in charge here.” 

Sebastian started to kiss down the man’s neck, intermittently biting hard and getting the desired groaning from behind the handkerchief as he moved down to bite at his collarbones. Nails scratched across Jim’s belly and tongue came down to lick down the centre of his chest. The man bucking under him was becoming annoying, so he moved over to sit on his feet, back bending as he mouthed along the outline of Jim’s boxers. 

“Mmph.” Jim grumbled, looking down desperately.

“Pardon?” he teased.

Jim pouted as much as he could with a mouthful of fabric.

“Hurry up? Oh no. This is for my enjoyment not yours.”

With a growl of resignation Jim closed his eyes and Sebastian returned to licking along the waistband of his boxers. Pulling them down he looked up and smirked, opening his mouth and...and then he stopped. Sitting up he pulled the gag out of Jim’s mouth.

“Why did you stop?!” He mewled.

“We’re home.” Sebastian replied, winking and getting out the taxi, “I’ll meet you inside, do get dressed. Sex in a taxi? Disgusting.”

The door slamming muffled the scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky ;)


End file.
